


dick pic

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Greg verschickt aus Versehen ein brisantes Bild an Mycroft Holmes - ein dick pic ^^





	dick pic

Dick pic

„Ach komm schon, mein Hübscher …“  
„Ich weiß nicht recht …“, textete Greg zurück. Sein Gesicht war heiß und er griff nach seiner Bierflasche. Die war schon längst leer, doch es war sowieso nur eine Geste, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.   
Seit seiner Scheidung trieb er sich auf diversen Datingseiten herum und inzwischen hatte er auf seinem Handy eine ganze Sammlung diverser Damen, mit denen er sich hin und wieder schrieb. Die momentane Dame seiner Wahl nannte sich Maya und wollte nun einen Eindruck seiner Männlichkeit. Greg hatte noch nie Bilder von seinem Lörres verschickt und fand diese Unart mehr als vulgär und beschämend. Allerdings war sowieso peinlich, dass er sich wie ein Teenager aufführte und ungehörige Texte mit einer angeblichen Maya austauschte, auch wenn sie wirklich nett und hübsch war (insofern ihr Bild denn überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprach). Der wichtigste Punkt aber war, er war betrunken. Außerdem war er stolz auf seine Männlichkeit und hatte von Frauen schon mehr als ein Kompliment bekommen.  
„Ich werde es auch sofort löschen, ja? Nur einmal ansehen. Außerdem steht ja nicht dein Name drauf und niemand wird dich identifizieren können, oder?“ Sie hatte recht und Greg kicherte. Er fühlte sich als wäre er fünfzehn und würde gerade mit seinen Freunden planen die gegnerische Clique zu verprügeln. Er war ein wenig aufgeputscht, leichtsinnig und stand dann auf. Er zog sich die Hose herunter, richtete seinen schönen Schwanz so, dass er mittig lag und knipste ein paar Bilder mit dem Handy.  
„Puh, war gar nicht so schwer …“, murmelte er mit heißen Wangen und besah sich die Bilder. Eines war besonders gut gelungen und wenn er da jetzt noch den schwarz/weiß-Filter drüber legte, sah es fast aus wie Kunst.  
„Nur, wenn du mir ein Bild von deinen Brüsten schickst?“ tippte er aber provokant zurück.  
„Alles klar, mache ich. Du zuerst!“  
Vorher würde sich Greg ein frisches Bier holen. Aus lauter Nervosität trank er es bis zur Hälfte leer. Fahrig aktivierte er dann wieder sein Handy, suchte Mayas Nummer und rutschte dabei ein paarmal mit seinen Fingern ungeschickt ab. Aber endlich hatte er es verschickt und wartete gespannt auf Mayas Reaktion. Inzwischen trank er das restliche Bier.   
„Kommt noch was?“ kam von Maya dann eine Nachricht.  
„Häh … aber ich …“ Hektisch suchte Greg durch seine Ordner und entdeckte, dass er sein „Dick pic“ anstatt an Maya an Mycroft Holmes geschickt hatte, welcher in seinem Telefonbuch gleich hinter Maya stand.  
„Ach du scheiße!“ … murmelte er … mehrmals. Ihm war plötzlich total schlecht.  
„Oh Fuck …. Oh mein Gott …“, keuchte er völlig durcheinander. Eigentlich wäre es eine banale und lustige Sache, wenn es da nicht seine heimliche Hingezogenheit zu diesem überheblichen Mistkerl geben würde. Meistens konnte er seine Verliebtheit ignorieren und kaschieren, doch dass ihm gerade so ein Fauxpas passiert war, würde bestimmt einen Supergau nach sich ziehen.  
„Sorry, kann gerade nicht …“, textete er Maya und dann schaltete er aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion das Handy komplett aus. Nicht, dass Holmes ihn noch anrief und fragte, ob er noch ganz dicht war ihm Schwanzbilder zu schicken. Vielleicht würde auch gleich ein Sondereinsatzkommando der Regierung hier einrücken und sein Haus in Einzelteile zerlegen. Wenn nicht, bekam er sicher morgen vom Superintendent persönlich eine Abmahnung oder am besten gleich die Suspension um die heißen Ohren gehauen.  
„Scheiße!“, keuchte er wieder weinerlich und dann rannte er ins Bad, um sich zu übergeben. Völlig fertig hockte er dann neben der Kloschüssel und überlegte, was er tun könnte. Vielleicht wäre es am Besten Mycroft anzurufen und ihm ganz vernünftig zu erklären, dass es ein Missverständnis war und das vulgäre Bild sicher nicht für ihn gedacht. Er konnte Mycrofts Verachtung in diesem Augenblick fast schon spüren. Nein, das könnte er nicht ertragen. Nicht in seinem jetzigen, empfindlichen Zustand. Ein Schluchzen entfloh ihm unwillkürlich.  
Nein, es war lächerlich. Er würde doch über Mycrofts Geringschätzung stehen. Wen interessierte schon, was Holmes dachte! Also wirklich …  
Wie betäubt lauerte Greg nun so eine Weile neben dem Klo und wartete auf irgendwas, doch nichts geschah. Ihm war schwindlig und inzwischen kalt. Mit einem wirklich miesen Gefühl, legte er sich schließlich ins Bett und nahm sich vor, morgen die Sache aufzuklären und sich bei Mycroft höflich zu entschuldigen. Wie er ihn kannte, würde er vermutlich nicht mal ein spöttisches Wort für ihn übrig haben und falls doch, nun ja … dann konnte er sich morgen Abend ja wieder betrinken.

Greg schlief unglaublich schlecht und stand mit Kopfschmerzen auf, die auch durch langes und kaltes Duschen nicht weggingen. Er warf sich ein paar Aspirin ein und machte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Erst kurz vom Met-Gebäude schaltete er sein Handy wieder ein und betete still, dass es letzte Nacht keinen Einsatz gegeben hatte.  
Er schien Glück gehabt zu haben, wobei Glück relativ war, denn die erste Nachricht war von Maya:  
„Fick dich doch selbst … Idiot!“ Gut, das war‘s wohl mit einer zukünftigen Liaison, dachte er missmutig. Vermutlich war ihr Profilbild sowieso gefakt gewesen und im schlimmsten Fall hatte er mit einem Kerl geschrieben. Ein wenig erleichtert wollte sich Greg eben auf den Weg nach oben in sein Büro machen, als sein Telefon vibrierte. Er zuckte zusammen und hätte es fast fallen gelassen. Das Display zeigte allerdings nicht Mycrofts Nummer und so ging er vorsichtig ran.  
„Lestrade?“  
„Inspector Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes erwartet sie in zwanzig Minuten in seinem Büro im Diogenes Club.“  
„Ähm, wer spricht da?“ Seine Stimme war vor Schock ganz piepsig.  
„Sein Sekretär, Dave Pratt. Soll ich sie abholen lassen oder …“  
„Nein, nein. Ich komme … schon noch selbst!“ fauchte er und legte auf. Seine Beine zitterten wie verrückt und er musste sich einen Moment an der Wand festhalten.   
„So ein Scheiß“, murmelte er sehr oft und sehr leise vor sich hin.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“ fragte Donovan im Vorbeilaufen.  
„Ja, nur … ein dezenter Schwindel … und ich muss auch gleich weg …“ Er drehte abrupt um und fühlte, wie Sally ihm fragend nachsah.

Vor dem Diogenes Gebäude fühlte sich Greg wieder, als würde er sich übergeben müssen, doch er hatte zum Glück sein Frühstück weggelassen. Scheiß drauf, sagte er sich streng. Dann würde er eben zu seinem blamablen Fehler stehen und wer weiß, vielleicht trieb es Holmes noch eher die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, als ihm. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, Mr Schnösel.   
Greg straffte seine Figur und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes in Holmes Residenz. Er wurde unverzüglich von einem jungen Mann abgeholt, der ihn ohne Umstände durch die Gänge führte. Man sprach hier nicht, wusste Greg schon längst und selbst wenn, wäre ihm nichts eingefallen. Nichts außer Hilfe zu rufen oder … Sherlock! Verflucht! Warum fiel ihm das erst jetzt ein. Er hätte Sherlock um Hilfe bitten können. Vielleicht hätte der es geschafft das Foto verschwinden zu lassen, falls Mycroft es noch nicht gesehen hätte. Natürlich wäre auch Sherlocks Spott beißend und unerträglich gewesen, doch nichts war schlimmer als dass jemand einem Ablehnung entgegenbrachte, den man still bewunderte. Aber nun war es zu spät.  
Adieu Karriere. Adieu Respekt. Adieu Hoffnung.

Der Sekretär öffnete ihm eine Tür, kam aber nicht mit in dem Raum.   
Mycroft stand im selben Moment auf, als er in den Raum trat.  
„Inspector, setzen sie sich doch …“, sagte er ausgesucht höflich und mit einem zuvorkommenden Lächeln. Wenn das nicht die Apokalypse bedeutete, dann wusste Greg auch nicht mehr weiter. Ein netter Holmes war wie ein glühendes Messer in den Eingeweiden. Seine Knie waren wie Pudding, sein Herz raste wie verrückt und sein Gesicht leuchtete sicher wie eine Weihnachtskugel. Er fiel praktisch in den Stuhl vor Mycrofts Schreibtisch, der daraufhin zu einer Bar ging und mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Champagner wiederkam. Greg blinzelte bestürzt und vollkommen aufgelöst. Er hätte gern etwas gesagt, doch sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und sein Hirn leer wie nie. Außer „Ähm“ wäre wohl nicht viel herausgekommen.  
„Schön, dass sie gleich auf meine Bitte gekommen sind. Ich denke, wir haben etwas zu besprechen. Sie trinken doch einen winzigen Schluck mit mir, oder?“ er konnte nur verdattert nicken, während er immer noch fassungslos in Mycrofts Lächeln blickte. Dessen Augen glänzten und ein leichter Hauch Rot lag auf seiner Wange.  
„Weshalb …“ begann Greg zu krächzen.  
„Nun, da sie sich endlich mal überwunden haben und mir so ein nettes Bild geschickt haben …“ Greg wäre am liebsten in Weinen ausgebrochen. Mycroft goss gerade den Champagner in die Gläser und er unterbrach ihn hastig:  
„Das war ein Versehen, Mister Holmes.“  
„Ein … Versehen?!“ Holmes hörte auf den Champagner in die Gläser zu füllen. Er klang absurd enttäuscht und ungläubig und sah Greg ebenso rätselhaft an. Greg wurde noch eine Nuance roter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und senkte den Blick.  
„Na ja, es war … es sollte …“, stammelte er hilflos.  
„Das Bild war nicht für mich gedacht?“ fragte Mycroft nun nach. Seine Stimme war belegt und Greg hörte deutlich den Ton der Ernüchterung heraus. Erstaunt blickte er hoch und ihr Blick traf sich. Was, dachte er irritiert. Konnte das sein? Hatte Mycroft Holmes nur auf den ersten Schritt von ihm gewartet? Oder war das hier eine ganz böse Retourkutsche, die er nicht im Geringsten durchschaute.  
„Ähm, ich … doch, war es!“ spukte er diese Lüge zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er könnte nicht erklären, warum er das gesagt hatte. Vielleicht um Mycrofts Reaktion zu sehen? Dessen Augen waren augenblicklich wieder milder und ein kleines Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen.  
„Verstehe. Sie waren mit dem Arrangement nicht so ganz zufrieden. Aber lassen sie sich gesagt sein, lieber Gregory, so war das genau richtig. Ihr Penis ist wunderschön und wenn ich nicht schon vorher von ihnen so überzeugt gewesen wäre, so wäre ich es jetzt. Dass sie sich auch jedes Wort dazu gespart haben, war das I-Tüpfelchen auf dem Minimalismus. Sie haben mich neugierig gemacht, wie ihr Glied erigiert ausschaut, doch sie wissen bestimmt, dass das nur ein Punkt auf der langen Liste ist, die wir nun abarbeiten müssen, nicht wahr?“  
„Ähm …“ Greg begriff nichts. Verarschte ihn Holmes gerade so richtig oder meinte er diese skurrilen Worte tatsächlich ernst.  
„Ja, ich sehe, sie sind ein wenig indisponiert und ich nehme ihnen das nicht übel. Immerhin haben sie sich überwunden den ersten Schritt zu machen und dafür bin ich mehr als dankbar. Denn hätten sie das nicht getan, wären wir wohl noch die nächsten Jahrzehnte umeinander herum gestolpert.“  
„Ja …“, sagte Greg und wusste selbst nicht, was er damit meinte. In seinem Kopf war ein unbeschreibliches Chaos, denn er war von der Situation mehr als überfordert. Mit allem Möglichen hatte er gerechnet, doch nicht damit, dass Holmes nun mehr wollte. Mehr was? Eine Beziehung? Liebe? Küsse, Sex? Oh mein Gott! Was ging hier vor?  
„Sie stimmen mir also zu, das freut mich sehr. Dann lassen sie uns anstoßen, ehe sie es sich anders überlegen. Übrigens, so schön und wirklich ästhetisch das Bild auch war, ich habe es besser gelöscht. Man weiß ja nie, in welche Hände es sonst fallen könnte. Doch da ich ja nun das Original hier sitzen habe, komme ich leichter über den Verlust hinweg.“ Er hielt ihm sein Glas hin und Gregs Hand zitterte so sehr, dass der Champagner ein wenig überschwappte, als er sein Glas dagegen stieß.  
„Was für sie nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender Schritt war, Gregory, war für mich nun … wie eine Weltumrundung. Sie verstehen sicher bald, was ich meine. Mir gefällt ihre unverblümter Beherztheit, doch ich gestehe, genau so habe ich sie eingeschätzt. Was wäre die Welt ohne mutige Männer wie sie.“

„Mister Holmes, ich …“ Greg war endlich an dem Punkt angekommen, wo er ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste. Es hatte viel Kraft gebraucht sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, doch nun stand er sogar auf.  
Auch Mycroft stellte sein Glas vorsichtig auf den Tisch und sah Greg abwartend und so hoffnungsvoll an, dass Greg die Worte der Wahrheit einfach nicht mehr über seine Lippen brachte.  
„Mycroft … das klingt intimer, Gregory. Schließlich habe ich nun schon ihr bestes Stück gesehen und …“ Er zog Greg dann an den Hüften näher. Mühsam unterdrückte Greg eine hysterische Schnappatmung als Mycrofts Gesicht nun näher kam. Er wollte ihn küssen und er … Greg schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Berührung seiner Lippen. Es war eine vorsichtige und überaus sanfte Berührung und sie gefiel Greg, weil sie Mycrofts Unwissenheit und Unschuld nicht versteckte. Aber schon hörte er auf ihn zu küssen und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Was sagen sie, Gregory. War das gut?“  
„Ja, sehr. Vielleicht sollten sie es nochmal …“, versuchen, wollte er sagen, doch Mycroft küsste ihn schon wieder.   
Okay, dachte Greg viele Momente später, dann schwieg er eben über den wahren Grund des Bildes. In seinem Magen hatte sich ein warmer Wirbel gebildet, der angenehm kitzelte und alles in Greg sagte, dass es doch das war, was er immer wolle.  
Vielleicht hatte es mit einem Missverständnis begonnen, doch das hier war echt und wundervoll.

„Mycroft …“, murmelte entzückt zwischen den behutsamen Küssen.


End file.
